Lucina/Unterstützungen
Mit Chrom (Vater) C Rang :Lucina: Dürfte ich mit dir üben, Vater? Es würde mich freuen, wenn du mich deine Art des Schwertkampfes lehren würdest. :Chrom: Du bist bereits selbst ein Meister. Was könnte ich dich denn noch lehren? Du wärst besser damit beraten, allein zu üben, um an deiner Technik zu feilen. :Lucina: Aber ich habe gehofft, dass du... dass wir... :Chrom: Hmm? :Lucina: Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich störe, werde ich nicht darauf bestehen. :Chrom: Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du störst. Ich dachte nur, bei deinem Niveau wärst du... :Lucina: ... :Chrom: ...Ha. Na gut. Geh und hol uns ein paar Übungsschwerter. :Lucina: Rein zufällig habe ich gerade zwei bei mir. :Chrom: Na, da ist aber jemand gut vorbereitet. Also schön, lass uns anfangen. :Lucina: Jawohl! :Chrom: Haaa! :Lucina: Haiiiija! :Chrom: Ngh... :Lucina: ...Hnngh! :Chrom ...Imposant wie immer. Ich war mir sicher, ich könnte diesem Schlag ausweichen... Aber du hast mich an der Schulter gestreift. :Lucina: Trotzdem hast du mich gründlich geschlagen. Hättest du dich bei dem Schlag nicht gezügelt, wären meine Rippen gebrochen. Ich ging also recht in der Annahme, dass du mir noch viel beibringen kannst. Solche Lektionen könnten wir des Öfteren wiederholen. :Chrom: Warte, du hast doch nicht gerade... Hast du den Kampf absichtlich verloren, damit wir öfter miteinander üben können? :Lucina: Aber Vater... Das würde ich nie tun! :Chrom: ...Wie verschlagen du doch bist. Ich muss dich wohl genauer im Auge behalten. B Rang :Chrom: Schön! Lass uns hier aufhören und für heute das Training beenden. :Lucina: Danke, Vater. :Chrom: Es fühlt sich immer noch seltsam an, wenn du mich so nennst. :Lucina: Gefällt es dir nicht? :Chrom: Nein, nein. Es liegt nicht daran, dass es mir nicht gefiele. Es ist nur... ungewohnt. Ich ringe noch immer mit der Tatsache, dass du mein Kind sein sollst. :Lucina: Ich verstehe. :Chrom: Ach, aber erzähle das nicht deiner Mutter. Du weißt ja, wie sie sein kann. :Lucina: Ha! Mir kam es immer so vor, als ob du ihr alles erzählen würdest... In der Zukunft, meine ich... Ihr wart euch immer so nahe. :Chrom: Ach, hör doch auf. Du stellt uns ja wie zwei Turteltäubchen dar. Sicher würden wir uns nie so peinlich benehmen, vor allem nicht bei Hofe... :Lucina: Das behauptest du vielleicht, aber deine roten Wangen sagen etwas anderes... Hihi. Es fühlt sich gut an, ein Geheimnis zu teilen. Es ist schon so lange her. In der Zukunft hast du mir immer dieses und jenes verraten. :Chrom: War mein zukünftiges Ich wirklich so? Ich halte mich für keinen Geheimniskrämer. :Lucina: Ach, das waren ja nur Kleinigkeiten. Es war trotzdem spannend für mich zuzuhören. :Chrom: Also war mein Ich kein Heimlichtuer, sondern ein hoffnungslos vernarrter Vater? :Lucina: Nun, es gibt da eine Sache, die du mir nie erzählt hast. :Chrom: Oh? :Lucina: ...Wie du Mutter das erste Mal getroffen hast. :Chrom: Das... ist keine von den Geschichten, die eine Tochter unbedingt hören muss. :Lucina: Es ist aber mit Sicherheit eine, die DIESE Tochter hören möchte. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette? Besiege ich dich, erzählst du es mir. :Chrom: ...Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das... :Lucina: Du bist dir also deiner Niederlage so sehr gewiss? :Chrom: Hmpf! ...Na schön. Ich akzeptiere. :Lucina: Mach dich bereit, Vater, denn ich will diese Geschichte ganz sicher hören! :Chrom: Und ich will sie dir sicher nicht erzählen. Also mach auch du dich bereit! A Rang :Lucina: Ich bin bereit für das heutige Training, Vater. :Chrom: Bevor wir anfangen, habe ich eine Frage. :Lucina: Oh? :Chrom: Es ist etwas, das ich dich schon lange fragen wollte. Wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist, wirst du dann in deine eigene Welt zurückkehren können? :Lucina: ...Ich weiß es nicht. Selbst wenn es möglich wäre, die Grenzen der Zeit nochmals überqueren zu können... Meine Welt könnte dennoch verloren sein. Das sagte Naga, bevor wir aufbrachen. :Chrom: Ich verstehe. :Lucina: Keine Sorge Vater. Sobald wieder Frieden ist, kannst du dein Leben leben. :Chrom: Wie bitte? :Lucina: Ich weiß, ich gehöre nicht in diese Zeit. Ich will niemandem zur Last fallen. :Chrom: Lucina! Solche Worte will ich nie wieder aus deinem Mund hören! :Lucina: Vater? :Chrom: Ich sagte bereits: Du bist keine Bürde! Du könntest gar keine Bürde sein! :Lucina: Aber... :Chrom: Ich fürchte, icch bin nicht allzu geschickt, solche Sachen in Worte zu packen... Aber es ist klar, dass ich dazu etwas sagen muss, also hör gut zu. :Lucina: ...Ja. Ich höre. :Chrom: Lucina... Ich bin so dankbar für dich. Dankbar, dass du geboren wurdest... dass du zu dieser feinen und edlen Frau reiftest... Dankbar, dass du so viel grausamem Elend getrotzt hast... Dafür, dass du absolut alles dafür riskiert hast, hierher zu kommen... Ich kann nicht ausdrücken, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Ich kann nur „danke dir“ sagen. :Lucina: Vater... :Chrom: Du bist meine Tochter und meine Freundin. Du wirst immer einen Platz bei mir haben. :Lucina: Vater, ich... D-danke... Ach, Vater! Schluchz... :Chrom: Schon gut, Lucina. Tapferes Mädchen. Alles ist gut. Dein Papa ist für dich da... Mit Avatar (Männlich) C Rang :Avatar: Puh! Ich glaube, das war genug Arbeit für einen Tag. :Lucina: Guten Abend, Avatar. Hättet Ihr kurz einen Augenblick Zeit? :Avatar: Hallo, Lucina. Was kann ich für dich tun? :Lucina: Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das ich mit Euch bereden möchte... Und nur mit Euch. :Avatar: Nun, das klingt unheilvoll... :Lucina: Es geht genaugenommen um die furchtbaren Ereignisse aus meiner eigenen Zeit. Ich habe Euch meine Geschichte bereits erzählt. Doch ich will, dass Ihr, mehr als irgendjemand sonst, die Tragweite begreift. :Avatar: Ich verstehe. Fahr bitte fort. :Lucina: In der Zukunft ist beinahe kein Winkel unserer Welt mehr sicher für uns Menschen. Die Untotenstreifen als unumstrittene Herrscher über das Land. Die Menschen fürchten sie und verkriechen sich, um ihnen zu entgehen. :Avatar: Fürwahr, das klingt wie ein Albtraum. Es ist kaum vorstellbar, wie schlimm das ist. :Lucina: Es ist, als würde der Schrecken niemals ein Ende finden. Aus diesem Grund können... DÜRFEN wir diesen Krieg nicht verlieren. Versteht Ihr? Ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass Chrom und seine tapfere Armee dies verhindern. :Avatar: Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, Lucina. Das schwöre ich. Ich werde niemals aufhören, für dich, Chrom und alle Menschen auf der Welt zu kämpfen. :Lucina: ...Das war es, was ich hören wollte. Ich danke Euch, Avatar. :Avatar: ... B Rang :Lucina: ... :Avatar: Lucina? Was machst du hier draußen ganz allein? :Lucina: Ah, Avatar. Ich dachte gerade wieder an die Zukunft. An MEINE Zukunft. Ich frage mich, wie es den anderen nun geht. Ob sie noch leben... :Avatar: Ich kann mir die Schrecken kaum vorstellen, die du in einer so grausamen Welt erlebtest. Eine Zukunft, die verloren war... Die WIR nicht retten konnten... Sag mir, gibt es noch andere wie dich dort? Menschen, die gegen die Untoten kämpfen? :Lucina: Natürlich. Überreste der Armeen der alten Dynasten harren noch vereinzelt aus. Wir sammelten uns in der letzten sicheren Gegend und stellten uns der Flut entgegen. Doch wir wussten, dass eines Tages auch diese letzte Zuflucht fallen würde. :Avatar: Dann hängt die Zukunft der Menschheit von dem ab, was wir hier und jetzt tun. :Lucina: Ja, und mein Vater ist der Schlüssel, denn ohne ihn WIRD meine Zukunft eintreten. Der Kampf dort zögert das Unvermeidliche nur heraus. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Wenn ich für meinen Vater kämpfe, egal, wie schrecklich der Feind, oder wie mächtig... Dann weiß ich, dass mir keine andere Wahl bleibt. Ich darf einfach nicht verlieren. :Avatar: Dich belastet das Wissen, dass du das Schicksal selbst bezwingen musst. Es mag eine furchtbare Last sein, die du trägst, doch bedenke stets eines... :Lucina: Und was soll ich bedenken? :Avatar: Du musst diesen Kampf nicht allein führen. Du hast Freunde, die dir bei allem, dem du dich stellen musst, helfen werden. Und dein Vater hat eine Armee, die bereit ist, für ihn zu kämpfen und zu sterben... Und du hast auch mich. DAs wird auch etwas wert sein, denke ich. :Lucina: Es ist eine ganze Menge wert, Avatar. :Avatar: Vielleicht werde ich nie verstehen, woher du kommst und in welcher Welt du lebtest. Doch ich weiß, dass wir dir helfen können. :Lucina: D-Danke, Avatar. Eure Worte geben mir Kraft. A Rang :Avatar: Hallo, Lucina. :Lucina: Seid gegrüßt, Avatar. Habt Ihr nach mir gesucht? :Avatar: Ja, in der Tat. Ich wollte dich etwas über die Zukunft fragen. :Lucina: Was möchtet Ihr wissen? :Avatar: In deiner Zukunft ist Chrom tot, richtig? :Lucina: Ja. Er wurde von seinem engsten Freund verraten, so heißt es in den Geschichten. Darum schloss ich mich der Armee an. Ich vertraue niemandem, der ihm nahe steht. :Avatar: Du hast es dir zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn zu retten. Und tatsächlich ist nichts wichtiger. Doch es muss schwer sein, den Verbündeten zu misstrauen und sie zu verdächtigen. :Lucina: ... :Avatar: Lucina, du bist mir sehr wichtig. Ich ertrage es nicht zu sehen, wie du dir schadest. :Lucina: Oh, Avatar... :Avatar: Du musst auf dich ebenso aufpassen wie auf deinen Vater. Ich meine, was würde mit ihm geschehen, wenn der Druck für dich zu hoch wäre? Wenn du unter der Last zusammenbrechen würdest? :Lucina: Ich komme damit klar. :Avatar: Vielleicht. Doch Lucina, wirst du mir versprechen, mehr auf dich aufzupassen? :Lucina: Für Euch... Ja. :Avatar: Es freut mich sehr, das von dir zu hören, Lucina! :Lucina: Und mich freut es sehr, dass Euch dies so wichtig ist, Avatar. Danke. S Rang :Avatar: Hallo, Lucina. :Lucina: Oh, Avatar? So ein Zufall, Euch hier zu treffen. :Avatar: Genau genommen bin ich dir gefolgt. Ich, äh... wollte dir diese hier geben. :Lucina: Oh, Avatar! Habt Ihr diese Blumen für mich gepflückt? Sie sind einfach wunderschön und sie reichen himmlisch! :Avatar: Ich bin froh, dass sie dir gefallen. :Lucina: In meiner Welt gibt es keine Blumen. Das ganze Land ist kahl... Doch genug des traurigen Geredes! Sagt mir, Avatar, was feiern wir denn? :Avatar: Eigentlich nichts. Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht eine kleine Aufmunterung. :Lucina: Ihr solltet Euch wirklich nicht so viele Sorgen um mich machen... :Avatar: Kein Problem. Du bist eine gute Freundin und ich will alles tun, um dir zu helfen. :Lucina: ... :Avatar: ...Eigentlich bin ich nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Du BIST mir natürlich besonders teuer, und die Tochter eines wahren Freundes. Doch... :Lucina: Doch? :Avatar: Doch du bist mehr! Viel mehr! Der Strauß sollte mehr als nur eine Aufmunterung sein. Ich brachte ihn dir, weil... Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe. :Lucina: Was?!? :Avatar: Lucina, ich habe mich hoffnungslos in dich verliebt! Ich hatte das nicht geplant. Doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! :Lucina: Avatar! :Avatar: Wir haben so viel durchgemacht und es werden noch viele schwere Zeiten kommen... Doch egal, was war oder noch sein wird, meine Gefühle werden sich nicht ändern! Ich liebe dich, Lucina. Von ganzem Herzen. :Lucina: Ich bin froh, dass du dich offenbart hast... Denn mein Herz empfindet ebenso für dich. :Avatar: Echt? Oh, das müssen die süßesten Worte sein, die ich je gehört habe! Lucina, ich verspreche dir: Ich bin immer für dich und Chrom da, komme was wolle. Egal, welchen Weg du beschreitest, ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein. :Lucina: Und wir werden nicht ruhen, bis wir am Ende des Weges angelangt sind! Gemeinsam! :Lucinas Liebesbeweis:'' Ich liebe dich. Und was auch immer die Zukunft bereithält... Ich werde jeden Moment wertschätzen.'' Mit Sully (Mutter) C Rang :Lucina: Mutter, stell dir vor, ich habe auf dem Markt ein wunderbares Kleid gefunden. :Sully: Ach ja? :Lucina: Es war hinreißend! Und ich fand, es würde dir prima stehen. Also habe ich es gekauft. Ich dachte mir, dass dir ein anderer Stil nicht schaden könnte. :Sully: Was soll's... Schätze, ich bin dazu bereit, ein hüsches... äh... Kleid zu... Meine Güte! Ich habe noch nie so extravagante Farben und Formen in einem Kleid gesehen. :Lucina: Ich weiß! Es ist sehr modern. Siehst du all die riesigen pinken Tupfen? Wenn du genau hinsiehst, bemerkst du, dass jeder einzelne ein Porträt von Emmeryn ist! Ich wette, wenn Vater dich darin sieht, wird er vor Freude schreien! :Sully: Ja, schreien wird er auf jeden Fall... :Lucina: Wie bitte? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. :Sully: Tut mir leid, Lucina. Es ist nur so... Nun, es ist nicht gerade mein Stil. Wie lieb, dass du so an mich denkst, aber... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tragen kann. :Lucina: Ach, ich war mir sicher, du würdest es mögen... Tja, wenn ich das nächste Mal zum Markt gehe, könntest du auch einfach mitkommen. Und dann kannst du dir selbst etwas aussuchen. Ich weiß, in diesen Zeiten mag das etwas albern sein. Aber in der dunklen Zukunft, aus der ich bin, dachte ich oft über solche Freuden nach. :Sully: Du bist etwas Besonderes, weißt du das? Es wäre mir eine Freude, mit dir auf den Markt zu gehen, Eine Freude und eine Ehre. :Lucina: Herrvorragend! Und wenn ich gehe, werde ich das neue Kleid tragen! :Sully: Ihr Götter! Bitte tu das nicht! :Lucina: Ähm... Wieso denn nicht? B Rang :Lucina: Jeder in der Stadt sieht so schick aus. Ich wette, wir finden hier das perfekte Kleid. :Sully: Äh, klar. Solange es nicht ZU schick ist. Ehrlich, du hast einen etwas zu extravaganten Geschmack für mich. :Lucina: Ich liebe das Geschmackvolle und Dezente. Das da! Was denkst du? :Sully: Es ist... sehr, sehr purpurfarben. Und es schimmert so. Nein danke. :Lucina: Hmm... Es ist wohl ETWAS zu grell. Tja, wie wäre es hiermit? :Sully: Das hat viele Spitzen... Eigentlich besteht es AUSSCHLIESSLICH aus Spitzen. Lucina, man kann ja durch das verdammte Teil durchsehen! :Lucina: Ach, na gut. Wenn du darauf bestehst. Und das da? :Sully: Die Farbe ist in Ordnung. Aber beim Oktopusmotiv bin ich mir nicht so sicher... :Lucina: Oh. Ich dachte, du magst Tintenfische... Das läuft hier wohl nicht so gut. Wie wär's, wenn ich ein anderes Mal herkomme und dir etwas Schönes kaufe? :Sully: Tja, nun... Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Aber gut, versuchen wir's. :Lucina: Wunderbar! Ich werde so viel Spaß dabei haben, dir ein perfektes Kleid auszusuchen. Etwas, das du so was von anbeten wirst! :Sully: Oh, ja... Ich bin sicher, du... Hmm? Oha, sieh dir das an! :Lucina: Meinst du die Babybekleidung? :Sully: Mann, das ist vielleicht süß. Und es hat sogar eins dieser kleinen Schleifchen... Genug eingekauft für heute. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich ins Lager zurückgehen. :Lucina: ... (Sully verschwindet) :Lucina: Hmm... A Rang Mit Cynthia C Rang :Cynthia: Da bist du ja, Lucina! Ich habe dich überall gesucht! :Lucina: Brauchst du etwas, Cynthia? :Cynthia: Ich wollte dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten. :Lucina: Wenn es in meiner Macht liegt, helfe ich dir gerne. :Cynthia: Ich will, dass du mit mir abhängst! :Lucina: Ab... hängen? :Cynthia: Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, könnten wir echt tödliche Teamtechniken entwerfen. Zum Beispiel den Wilden Weiblichen Walzer! Oder den Doppeltritt des Todes! :Lucina: Ich fürchte, solche Dinge passen nicht wirklich zu meinem Kampfstil. Auf dem Schlachtfeld versuche ich, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit tunlichst zu vermeiden. :Cynthia: Aber eine heiße Technik aufs Parkett zu legen wird die Moral von allen verbessern! :Lucina: Wessen Moral genau möchtest du denn mit so etwas verbessern? :Cynthia: Na, von uns allen! Wir reden hier immerhin von DIR! Du bist Lucina! Tochter des großen Chefs! JEDER will dich abgehen sehen! :Lucina: Du denkst, es würde der Moral helfen, wenn ich eine... heiße Technik aufs Parkett lege? :Cynthia: Dass du das überhaupt fragen musst! Du bist uns ein Leuchtfeuer der Hoffnung! Als Chroms Tochter und als Kämpferin! Als unsere Heldin ist es deine Pflicht, uns alle zu inspirieren! Ein einziges Wort von dir könnte das Schlachtenglück komplett wenden. :Lucina: Ich denke, das ergibt sogar irgendwie Sinn... :Cynthia: Und GENAU darum müssen wir mit dem Training anfangen! :Lucina: ...Na gut. Wenn dadurch den anderen geholfen wird, kann ich mich nicht widersetzen. Die Sache ist zwar etwas außerhalb meiner Erfahrungen, aber ich gebe mein Bestes. :Cynthia: Das wird so FANTASTISCH! Überlass das einfach mir! Ich denke mir unsere Posen und Siegessprüche aus! (Cynthia verschwindet) :Lucina: Posen und... Siegessprüche? B Rang yeah A Rang Cynthia: LASS HEIRATEN